


慈悲

by WolfyChan



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, 艾琳攻玛利亚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: *约稿的乌鸦艾琳x玛利亚，个人剧情猜测有，玛利亚的性格参照人偶妹。
Relationships: Eileen the Crow/Lady Maria of the Astral Clocktower
Kudos: 3





	慈悲

_所谓的慈悲，是在一切事物变得无可挽回之前，将它扼杀在摇篮里。_

乌鸦的艾琳，倘若有猎人肯听她的忠告，她必会站在亚楠底层水沟之上，在那由杂货堆组成的小平台里，告诉所有人，她是狩猎猎人的猎人。

——为什么要狩猎猎人？

或许有人会想这么问。

“因为有人在狩猎的途中，沉溺于血瘾，丧失了心智……”鸟喙状的面具遮住她的神情，很难从雾气朦胧的亚楠分辨出她的眼神，她喑哑的声音就像送终的乌鸦一样吓人而不讨喜，“希望有朝一日你不会如此。”她随手挥了挥自己的披风，漆黑羽毛之中隐隐约约能看见慈悲之刃的形状。

鲜少人知道艾琳的过去，她的过去和她的身体一样笼罩在黑夜与羽毛之中。不过，但凡了解到她手中的武器——那把略带锈迹的双刀——曾是亚楠猎人工坊中最古老的武器，或许也能隐隐约约勾勒出一些往事的形状。

亚楠的往事就和亚楠本身一般支离破碎。

艾琳曾像猎人一样于诊所里醒来。她还是年轻女孩的时候，得了罕见的皮肤病，以至于迫使她如栖息于暗处的乌鸦一般，永远都无法见到正午的阳光。她来亚楠寻求治疗的时候，浑身上下已经是用皮衣层层包裹，且用厚重的羽毛再次织出一层外套的模样了。这也是为什么她的绰号总是“乌鸦”，这种象征性的绰号并非空穴来风，她从很小的时候就是这幅乌鸦般的模样了。

那一阵子，还是治愈教会的上升期，艾琳在伦敦的蒸汽火车站看到第一任劳伦斯的画像与治愈教会的宣传小报。很多伦敦人围着写着只言片语的小报与基督的神像嘀嘀咕咕。那些伦敦人，艾琳都认识，他们和她一样，得了一些难以治愈的顽疾。顽疾就像工业革命中破碎墙壁间的苔藓，脏、湿润、且被烟熏得枯白，以至于所有人只能躲在厚厚的口罩与皮质的披风之下慢慢腐烂，等待一种污秽的结局。

艾琳在沉默中踏上了前往亚楠的路。亚楠在伦敦郊外大约几百英里的地方，而当她到达的时候，这已经是一个挤满了病患的小镇了。科学技术缓慢地渗透到这片半荒凉的地方，而治愈教会门口总是络绎不绝地有人接诊与就诊。她肯定她见过劳伦斯——他站在高台上，与很多人对话，或者发表血疗的最新成果。艾琳和所有其他来到亚楠的患者一样，在治愈教会的指导下注射过血。那股泛着野兽味道的血液注入到她血管里的时候，她久违地感到披风之下糜烂的皮肤不再灼热、发痒、溃烂。她像个小女孩一样精神焕发，而她周围所有的人也像她一样宛若重获生机。

然而，就是那管血，让她彻底困在了这里。

乌鸦的艾琳醒来的时候，趴在白花花园的石头小径上，小径上方是一栋小别墅。一个戴着毡帽、披着小披风的金发女人坐在花圃边缘的石头上，而趴在地上的艾琳只看到她的皮质靴跟。

“你是谁？”艾琳问。

那个女人在打瞌睡，一长一短两把太刀松散地丢在花园里。她的肤色异常白皙，睫毛稍长，肩头的马尾辫随着瞌睡的姿势而上下起伏。艾琳的声音太过喑哑，穿不透她鸟喙般的面具，她的询问根本没有叫醒这个女人。

艾琳并不是很有耐心的人。她站起身来，抄起花圃里的两把太刀，大力地敲打了两下花圃的边缘：“醒醒。女士，我想问你一些问题。”

“……！”听到铁器敲打的声音，那个女人倒吸了一口气，慢慢地醒过来。她空洞又迷茫地眼睛呆愣地盯着面前这个被皮衣与羽毛覆盖住的乌鸦怪人，过了两秒才缓过神来：“不好意思，我一定是睡着了。有什么事？”

“你是谁？我在哪里？”艾琳手里的太刀仍然没有放下，她不知道为什么对这种双手类的刀物相当感兴趣，这种态度令她更加咄咄逼人，“我为什么会在这里？”

“看来你是一个病患……” 女人看起来不急不缓，一点也没有被艾琳手里的刀所吓倒。她冰蓝色的眼睛缓慢地眨着，有条不紊地回答了艾琳所有的问题，“我叫玛利亚，这里是猎人工坊——不，也不该这么说。这里是梦境，猎人的梦境。”

“梦境？”

“你在治愈教会的劝诱下注入的血液吧，那种血液并不是什么好东西。”玛利亚说，“它带来的治愈效果源于致幻。你在治愈的时候，如果感受到了那股精神焕发的劲头，那就是致幻的真相。治愈教会某些人献祭了自己的灵魂，向地底探寻禁忌的知识，才换来的那些污秽血液。这种血液会把我们拉入一种永远走不出的噩梦，亚楠的所有人都已经陷入了疯狂，而我并不想让这种疯狂继续……”

“这和我没有关系。”艾琳尖锐地打断她，“我来自外头，只想治疗我的病。”

“……或许吧，乌鸦女士。”玛利亚轻声说，“但是你已经困在这里了，就代表你无法与这一切撇开关系，不是么？”

艾琳懊悔地丢下她手里的武器，转身离开了金发的女人。她的语气让人有些恼火，淡金色的头发与略带忧郁的眼神，和那种仿佛想拯救所有病患一样的语气，着实有些自大。的确，身患不治之症的艾琳来到亚楠是为了寻找治愈的机会，但这并不是她长久徘徊于此的理由。

“等等，乌鸦。”玛利亚坐在花圃上，连敬称都舍弃了，颇为亲昵地叫她，“你和我都在幻觉中。如果你想走，你也走不出这座花园。”

“……”艾琳停住脚步，透过长长的鸟喙面具瞪她，但这眼神多半因为她的面具太厚而没有传递出去。

“你是不是喜欢双刀？”玛利亚捡起手边被艾琳丢掉的两只太刀，朝她笑了笑，“我和格曼他们正在冶炼猎杀之夜的刀具，你也可以一起来，也算是消磨困在梦境里的时光吧。”

在那之后的两个多月，她们住在同一个屋檐下，在布满尘埃的猎人工坊里打磨着武器。而艾琳最中意的双刀也是在这段时间里制作出来的。她不喜欢像玛利亚那样用一长一短的两种东洋刀，这让她觉得太异样了。略带乡间口音的艾琳不喜欢东洋的花哨玩意，这些一看就是漂洋过海运来的外国货。艾琳捡了两片锋利的镰刀头打磨出了自己的刀刃，平日就将它们藏在自己厚重的羽毛里，一遇到危机，就可以如展翅的鹰一样露出爪牙。

在第一个月的时候，艾琳还对此没有任何意见。她和玛利亚睡在小别墅的两侧，玛利亚睡在东边，她睡在西边，如旅客与旅客一般疏离。玛利亚在白天宴请艾琳吃她的手作料理，而艾琳用她较大的力气帮助玛利亚打磨铁器。然而，到了第二个月，在艾琳逐渐熟悉了玛利亚的作息与言谈举止后，她也逐渐意识到了某些端倪。

——那个被玛利亚称之为格曼的人总不在猎人的梦境里。

玛利亚解释说，他和路德维希，还有治愈教会的主教劳伦斯正在亚楠。

“那么，你知道怎么出去咯？”艾琳有点恼火。

那时候，她们正在制本周最后一批的铁器，一把插在大锤子里头的剑。艾琳拿着大锤子叮叮咚咚地敲打，玛利亚烤出来的小饼干放在旁边的桌子上。

她淡金色的头发晃了一下，冰蓝色的眼睛看向艾琳良久，然后点了点头。

艾琳的怒气一下子涌了上来。她掀开她的乌鸦羽毛，利刃像旋风一样握在她的手心。

“你骗我，婊子……”她咬牙切齿，扑到一旁翘着脚的玛利亚的身上，将玛利亚所坐的椅子直接弄倒。

灰尘扬起，武器的工具图纸四散飘落。艾琳跨坐在玛利亚身上，粗糙的铁质弯镰刀的尖锐处直直地对着玛利亚的咽喉。艾琳扑过去的动作很猛烈，直接划开了玛利亚的红丝带领结，以至于她的领口微微张开，露出下面又白又光滑的肌肤。

——让人不爽。

面前的家伙面容姣好，柔顺的金发顺着她的脸侧飘落，愈发衬托出她精致如商店玩偶一般的脸蛋。从出生那刻起就因为皮肤病而永不见天日的艾琳，在此时翻涌着独属于女人的嫉妒心。

玛利亚不疾不徐地看着她，瞳孔睁大了一瞬又恢复了正常。晶蓝色的眼睛与睫毛缓慢的眨着，嫩红的嘴唇摩挲着，温柔的嗓音只是说：“艾琳，我没有骗你，我只是没告诉你事情的全貌而已。”

乌鸦女透过她网状的眼部面罩，玛利亚的形象被分裂成无数灰与白的小格子：“为什么不告诉我？”她手里的利刃抵着玛利亚的锁骨，刀锋划破玛利亚的皮肤，星星点点的血痕慢慢地流到艾琳的皮手套里。

“因为慈悲。”玛利亚宁静地说，“很多事情，还是不知道为好。”

“慈悲？你的慈悲就是用一大堆谎言欺骗我，将我困在这片小别墅里，和你玩贵族式的过家家？是不是今后还要甜蜜地编织可笑的夫妻式未来？”

“我没骗你，我们确实在梦境里。没有用特殊的方法也‘走’不出这片猎人的梦境。”

“那亚楠又是怎么回事？”艾琳咄咄逼人地问。

“亚楠现在已经布满了野兽，但我不想让你这样的病患遇到危险。”玛利亚眼睛不适地看向别处，她的手握住了艾琳的利刃，手掌心也被刀尖划破而滴血，“我和格曼他们都是背负罪恶的人，都是因为我这样的人揭开了太多的秘密，所以和你一样的病人们才会不幸流落到这里，再也醒不过来……”

“……危险？你觉得已经病入膏肓的我会害怕吗？”艾琳握住玛利亚的手腕，迫使她丢掉手里的利刃，另一只手立刻按住她的肩膀。巨大的气力使得玛利亚根本无法反抗艾琳，而玛利亚只能躺在地上，眼睁睁地看着艾琳摘下了她乌鸦般的头套。

头套之下，艾琳的皮肤早已完全溃烂得不成样子，多年的皮肤病与空气的污染使得她拥有难以辨认的外表。那样貌让玛利亚轻轻地惊叹了一口，却又立刻恢复了一如既往的平静：“我很抱歉看到你的疾病……所以，我就更不能让你……”

“闭嘴！”艾琳拽着她的衣领，“快告诉我怎么出去，否则我在这里就杀了你。”

玛利亚无动于衷地看着她，晶蓝色的眼睛像宝石一样宁静。这只让艾琳更加躁动。她摘下手套，向浑身几乎没有任何伤疤的玛利亚展示她病得已经枯黄的皮肤，再用利刃威胁她，将她的外套一层层地剐下来。玛利亚仍旧躺在地上，毫无反抗，任凭艾琳皱巴巴的手与她手上粗糙的刀划过自己白皙无瑕的身躯。

玛利亚的眼里除了慈悲以外什么都找不到。没有嘲讽，没有鄙视，没有恐惧，没有对于艾琳患病皮肤与扭曲面容的忌惮，只有永远的慈悲与愧疚。这种仿佛圣母玛利亚一般的感觉让艾琳觉得愈发抓狂——毕竟她在六岁的时候，已经因为不治之症而放弃了信仰上帝。

“杀吧。如果想要用我，也可以。”她语气微妙地说，“是我对不起你，艾琳。我对不起所有到达此地的病患。”说罢，玛利亚拥抱住气得发狂的艾琳。那时候，她身上有一大半的布料都被艾琳泄愤般地撕开了。玛利亚光裸的上身贴住了艾琳的羽毛，有一种毛绒的触感。她完全抱住了艾琳，用光洁无瑕的身子贴住艾琳的皮质大衣，试图用最原始的方法去取悦眼前发怒的女人，任凭眼前的女人用镰刀的刀尖胁迫地刺过她多处部位的皮肤。玛利亚柔软的乳房被撕扯得红肿，当她的皮肤被艾琳用刀一寸一寸刺过去的时候，她会发出轻声又柔腻的呻吟，一两滴痛觉与心痛的眼泪汇聚在她的睫毛处。血与体液慢慢渗透出来，打湿了艾琳漆黑的羽毛。

艾琳完全愣住了，她没有想到玛利亚不但没有生气，甚至主动想让她宁静下来。玛利亚光洁的手指拂过艾琳溃烂皮肤的每一寸，寻找着那上面人类的痕迹。在某一刻，玛利亚抚摸到了艾琳不成型的嘴唇，她眨了眨眼睛，吻了上去。

粉嫩的唇与溃烂的唇相接，玛利亚淡金色如圣母般的头发与艾琳乌鸦的羽毛相交汇。

“不要离开这里，好吗？”玛利亚紧紧地抱着艾琳，“这里是亚楠最安全的地方了。”

乌鸦女没有做声，她的表情扭曲，不再继续用刀刃摧毁着眼前如同美丽人偶一般的肉体。艾琳的皮手套颤抖着想要寻回她的乌鸦面具，让她的身体重新聚拢在羽毛的遮盖之下。而玛利亚试图抓住她的手，再向她说几句话，却被艾琳狠狠地打开。

“我会离开。”艾琳整理着她的衣物，恢复了往常的冰冷与疏离，“我不接受你对于慈悲的定义。”

“……”玛利亚跪坐在地上，零落的衣物只能遮住她一半的身体，血滴滴答答地顺着她的发尖滴落。

艾琳站起身，给玛利亚拿了一套新的衣物，又捡起四散的图纸。她一边捡，一边低声说：“你其实知道我根本不会杀你的吧？我不喜欢杀人。”

“我知道。”玛利亚慢慢穿着衣服，“所以我不愿意让你去亚楠。”

“好了，我不想与你再争吵，除非你想再被我‘威胁’一次。”乌鸦女把剩下的武器粗略整理了一下，就打算推开门启程了。

“……墓碑。”玛利亚望着乌鸦的背影说，“触碰花圃里的墓碑，你就可以回到亚楠。只不过，亚楠早就不是你之前来访时的那个城镇了。每个梦境都连着梦境，而你一旦离开这里，我就不确定你能不能再次回到这里来了。”

“我不在乎。”乌鸦的艾琳抖了抖她的羽毛，上面还残存着玛利亚的体液与血液，双刀再次藏在了她的大衣之下。

艾琳跪在墓碑前，而玛利亚坐在花圃看着她。

“还有，我不同意你的说法。不让我接触到更多的秘密并非慈悲。”艾琳临走之前回头看向玛利亚，“所谓的慈悲，是在一切事物变得无可挽回之前，将它扼杀在摇篮里。”

“是吗？”玛利亚靠在花圃上，双刀随意地丢在白花丛中，“艾琳，那你说不定能够成为一个好猎人……”

艾琳没有听清玛利亚最后说了什么。只不过在那次道别以后，艾琳的确再也没有见到过玛利亚。

梦境与梦境的入口互相交错又螺旋折叠，亚楠今日的日出与昨日的日落错乱地重叠一起。艾琳在离开猎人梦境后，将自己的刀刃命名为“慈悲之刃”。艾琳与玛利亚不同，她从未想过拯救任何人。她只是践行着她的信念，告诉每个路过的猎人这个世界的真相，并在事情变得无可挽回之前，将那些猎人全部杀害。

这便是独属于艾琳的慈悲，以死亡与终结为符号的慈悲。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *总觉得玛利亚和艾琳会形成一种初代人偶妹与好猎人的模式，非常有意思。还有鸟姐的口气总让我觉得她是暴躁的人。玛利亚的性格还有一部分源于我之前写的mob玛利亚，是真的圣母也是真的美丽。


End file.
